


Moments of Lockdown

by ZDcookie_996



Series: I've Fallen for my Teammate [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Announcements, Carlos reveals he's joining Ferrari, Implied Sexual Content, Lando shaves his hair off, Lockdown 2020, M/M, Reunions, Zoom calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Moments of lockdown featuring Lando and Carlos as they wait for the 2020 season to restart.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: I've Fallen for my Teammate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025877
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Hair Horror

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is another installment for this series! I have decided to make this installment as a multichaptered story which features moments of lockdown and how Lando and Carlos survive as they wait for the 2020 season to start again. The first chapter is Carlos' reaction to Lando shaving off his hair. The next one will probably be Lando's reaction to Carlos moving from McLaren to Ferrari. I'll be honest when I say that I have no idea how big this story will be as the next installment will be moments of Lando/Carlos' relationship during the 2020 season. I hope this makes sense! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and please leave comments or ideas if there is anything you'd like to see. Take care and stay safe!

Carlos couldn’t believe it when he heard what Lando was planning to do. The young Brit had announced that he wanted to raise money in order to fight Covid-19 and that if the target of £10,000 was achieved, he would shave his head. The Spaniard really didn’t want his boyfriend to shave off all his hair as he liked to run his hands through the soft curls. He couldn’t even do that now anyway. 

When it had been announced that the Australian Grand Prix was to be cancelled, it wasn’t long before countries began to enter lockdown. Carlos and Lando had made the decision to live separately as they had been doing, however, Carlos decided to go back to Madrid whilst Lando went back to England. The last time the couple had seen each other was in Australia when they were at the airport. It had been a difficult decision to stay away from one another but as Lando had said before, they had to take things slow. No one had any idea on how long the lockdown was going to last for and Lando didn’t want to ruin things by suggesting that they move in together. He had no idea that Carlos was planning on going to Spain until he mentioned that he had spoken to his parents. Lando knew that it was important to Carlos to spend time with his family as he spent more time with his own family than Carlos did with his. Neither driver wanted to admit that they were struggling with the separation but then it had only been a few weeks since they had last seen each other. They were texting constantly and would call each other on zoom nearly every night. 

On the day that Lando actually shaved his hair, he hadn’t called Carlos as the Spaniard was busy but he texted him during the day to say he was nervous about shaving his hair. His boyfriend didn’t really want to tell him to leave his hair as the whole point was to raise money. 

The next night, Carlos and Lando were getting ready to do their zoom call. Carlos had avoided social media and he hadn’t watched Lando’s stream so he was slightly dreading seeing Lando’s lack of hair. When the Brit appeared on Carlos’ screen, the Spaniard sighed with relief. It wasn’t as bad as he thought. He frowned when Lando started giggling at him.

“What?” Asked Carlos.

He pretended to glare at his boyfriend but the sound of Lando laughing meant he struggled to be serious. Eventually, Lando cleared his throat. 

“You’re thinking that my hair looks bad, right?” Asked Lando.

Carlos shook his head.

“I mean it could’ve been worse.” He said, honestly.

Lando smiled and Carlos sighed.

“Seriously, babe. Why did you have to shave it off? I love your curls.” 

Lando blushed.

“I wanted to raise money and I thought it would be the best way of hitting a target.” Replied Lando.

Carlos just shook his head again.

“It will grow back.” Said Lando, confidently.

Carlos scoffed.

“Eventually, it will grow back. It better for when I come back to England.” He said, seriously.

Lando smiled brightly.

They spent a good couple of hours talking about Lando’s stream as well as their families. Both drivers tried not to bring up the fact that they were missing each other a lot. 

“I hope we find out soon what is happening with the season.” Said Lando.

“We’ll find out soon enough.” Responded Carlos.

They carried on talking until Lando tried to hide a yawn and failed miserably.

“I’m not that boring, surely.” Teased Carlos.

His boyfriend laughed.

“No, no. i’m just really tired.” Said Lando, truthfully.

Carlos tutted. 

“Then go to bed, bub.” Said Carlos.

Lando blushed again.

“Can we call each other again tomorrow?” Asked Lando, curiously.

Carlos smiled gently.

“You don’t even have to ask.” He murmured.

Lando smiled and yawned again.

“I miss you.” He mumbled.

A hand clamped over his mouth as he realised what he had just said. He hadn’t heard Carlos gasp either. Thankfully, the Spaniard felt the same and he didn’t want to end the call with his boyfriend thinking he was annoyed with him.

“I miss you too.” He said, softly.

Lando rubbed at his eyes, sleepily.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to make you feel bad which is why I’ve never said anything but I do miss you.” He said, gently.

Carlos felt his heart melt at Lando’s honesty.

“We’ll see each other soon, baby.” He murmured. 

Lando smiled.

“I’ll speak to you tomorrow.” He said, softly.

“Of course, goodnight and go straight to bed.” Insisted Carlos.

Lando rolled his eyes and waved at the Spaniard.

“Goodnight, Carlos.” 

The call soon ended and Carlos sighed when he was met with the image of a blank screen. 

In England, Lando was doing much the same thing before he finally got up out of his seat and went to bed. 

The couple could only hope that lockdown wouldn’t last long and that they could see each other again soon and that they could also race. No one could say anything about when the season could restart but both drivers were keeping their fingers crossed that they would hear something soon. 

They had only been away from each other for a matter of weeks and they were struggling. How would they cope if they didn’t have technology to facetime one another? For now, they were thankful to at least see each other through a computer screen or phone. Physical contact would need to wait for now.


	2. Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos tells Lando that he will be joining Ferrari for the 2021 season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Another chapter whereby Carlos tell Lando that he will be leaving McLaren to join Ferrari for the 2021 season. Obviously, I have no idea when the contracts were signed and I have no idea how or when Lando was told but this is my story so we'll roll with it. I will probably only do one more chapter to this installment which will be the reunion where Carlos returns to London. The next installment will probably be moments of the 2020 season featuring Lando and Carlos. Hope you all enjoy and stay tuned for updates to the series!

Carlos knew that he was avoiding the inevitable. He had to tell Lando his news before the Brit heard it on social media or from McLaren and it wouldn’t be fair. Throughout lockdown, Lando and Carlos were getting into the habit of calling each other on zoom almost every night and still Carlos couldn’t find the courage to tell Lando. The days of May were fast approaching and Carlos knew that both Ferrari and McLaren would make announcements soon. He had kept this to himself for a while but now was the time to come clean. There were rumours swirling about changes in the 2021 season and Carlos knew that people wouldn’t stop talking about such things until the rumours were either confirmed or denied.

The Spaniard sat down to his normal zoom call with Lando. He smiled sadly as Lando’s cheeky grin appeared on the screen.

“Carlos!”

Carlos shook his head fondly.

“Hey, baby.” He greeted Lando.

“How are you?” 

“I’m good, how are you?” 

Lando shrugged.

“You know.”

Carlos let Lando rant for a bit about what he had been up to that day considering he had spoken to his boyfriend the previous night. Lando talked about the virtual racing and Carlos bit his lip when he heard Lando talking about Charles. He felt guilty for keeping his secret from his boyfriend but it affected more than one team, not just him. It got to a point where he couldn’t listen to Lando anymore and he interrupted him.

“Babe, I need to tell you something.” He said, softly.

Lando looked surprised at the interruption.

“What’s up?”

Carlos sighed. He didn’t know what to say.

“I’m moving to Ferrari next year.”

Lando froze. He couldn’t be hearing this right. There was no way that Carlos was moving to Ferrari. Who would be his teammate? There were so many questions swimming in Lando’s head.

“What?” 

Carlos ran a hand over his face.

“I’m moving to Ferrari next year, the team is going to announce it soon which is why I wanted to tell you.” He said, seriously.

Lando swallowed hard.

“Ferrari, why Ferrari? Wait, what’s happening? Seb and Charles are their drivers.” He said, confused.

“Seb is leaving at the end of 2020.” Replied Carlos.

“Is he swapping with you? Is he coming to McLaren?” Asked Lando, quietly.

Carlos sighed.

“I don’t think so, I believe that Daniel will replace me but I’m not sure. I haven’t been told anything, all I know is that an announcement is going to be made soon.”

Lando curled up in his seat and Carlos couldn’t tell what was going on in his head.

“You know I’m not leaving you, right? I’ll always be here for you and I’m sure whoever is your teammate, you’ll get on with them. It’s just a change of scenery, this doesn’t change our relationship.” Carlos told Lando, firmly.

Lando nodded numbly.

“How long have you known?” He asked, curiously.

“A while.” Said Carlos, honestly.

Lando didn’t reply, he felt slightly hurt at being kept in the dark and Carlos could see that the young Brit wasn’t happy.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Murmured Carlos.

Lando sighed. Carlos looked guilty and he obviously felt bad and he would have his reasons for not saying anything.

“You’re going to look so good in red.” Said Lando, softly.

“You think?” Smirked Carlos.

Lando had a small smile on his face as he was used to their banter.

“Maybe not as good as orange.” He teased.

Carlos scoffed and relaxed although he knew it would take time for Lando to actually get over the fact that his boyfriend would no longer be his teammate. 

“I can’t believe that Seb will leave.” Said Lando.

Carlos couldn’t come up with a response. The couple had talked about the drivers on the grid before, about whether certain drivers would continue. This would be a massive bombshell as Seb had been determined to win the championship with Ferrari. It was slightly ironic that they were talking about Seb when Carlos had known that ultimately he was going to replace him. He could almost see the cogs in Lando’s brain turning but he didn’t say anything.

“If Daniel is replacing you, that will be interesting.” Mentioned Lando.

“Yeah.” Whispered Carlos.

“Where do you think Seb will go? Do you think he will retire if he’s not going to McLaren?” Asked Lando, curiously.

“I don’t think he’s finished with F1 yet.” Carlos smiled.

He was glad when Lando smiled back at him. 

“You know, whoever my teammate will be next year, they aren’t you.” Said Lando, gently.

Carlos just stared at his boyfriend.

“You’re the one that will support me and I’ll support you. You will be there to cheer me up after bad races and we can celebrate when there are good races.” 

The Spaniard felt tears gather in his eyes and he snorted.

“Don’t get all emotional on me now.” Teased Lando.

Carlos scoffed.

“Shut up.” 

Lando laughed and Carlos knew that everything would be alright. Things were uncertain but they could get through this. 

On 12th May, Ferrari announced that Sebastian Vettel would not be driving for them in 2021 and that 2020 would be Seb’s last year with the team in red. 

On 14th May 2020, Ferrari announced that Carloz Sainz would be replacing Sebastian Vettel for 2021 whilst McLaren also announced that Daniel Ricciardo would replace Carlos Sainz.


	3. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Lando reunite when the Spaniard returns to England ahead of the new season starting in Austria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is another oneshot in moments of lockdown! Here we have the reunion between Lando and Carlos ahead of the season which starts in Austria (July). I don't honestly know when Carlos returned to England so for the purpose of the story, probably near the start of June. Also, apologies if the rest of the chapter feels rushed, I wanted to focus more on the reunion. I should say that the only reason this story in the series is short is mainly because I can't think of anything else to write especially when I've written in terms of the couple being apart. The next installment will probably be moments between Lando and Carlos during the 2020 season and then I'll start writing about George and his new partner. If anyone has any ideas on how you'd like this series to go, please don't hesitate to leave them in the comments. Hope you enjoy and please stay safe!

Lando was counting down the days until he could see Carlos again. They had been very to have technically to call each other everyday but seeing one another via a screen was entirely different to seeing each other in the flesh. Both drivers knew that there were plans to start the season in July which meant Carlos would have to come back to England to go to the factory. It meant that he could see Lando before the season started.

Once the couple got confirmation that the first race of the season would be in Austria in early July, Carlos booked a flight to London. They were both excited to see each other and Lando could hardly sit still during their zoom calls in the lead up to their reunion.

“Calm down, baby.” Soothed Carlos.

Lando pouted.

They had to keep busy in order to make sure the days passed quickly. 

The night before Carlos was due to fly to London, neither Carlos nor Lando could sleep. In the morning, Carlos messaged Lando:

I can’t wait to see you, bubba. Not long now.

Lando smiled giddily as he stared down at his phone. He went on a bike ride and played on the sim as he counted down the hours until he saw his boyfriend. The Spaniard called him when he was in the airport and Lando felt like pacing around the flat as five minutes felt like hours. Lando nearly squealed when Carlos messaged him when he finally landed. He knew that Carlos would still need to wait for his luggage, go through passport control and then get into a taxi to Woking. Carlos was in England! He was finally back! 

The young Brit felt guilty as Carlos was getting a taxi to his flat. He had wanted to collect his boyfriend from the airport himself but it would cause suspicion so Carlos had insisted on getting a taxi. At least they could spend time with one another before the start of the season. 

Lando tried not to look at his phone too much to see how much time had passed. It didn’t help when his boyfriend messaged him to say he was now in a taxi on his way to Woking. Lando didn’t want to count the miles or minutes so he forced himself to turn on the TV. It didn’t last long and Lando was soon pacing around the flat. 

When the doorbell eventually ran, Lando froze. Was it Carlos, surely it had to be, right? Lando slowly made his way to the front door, tears in his eyes when he found Carlos standing on the doorstep. The Spaniard only had time to sneak into the house and dump his luggage before Lando launched himself into his arms. Carlos closed his eyes and sighed as he wrapped his arms around Lando’s waist.

“I missed you.” Murmured Lando.

Carlos smiled and opened his eyes.

“I missed you too.” He whispered.

Lando whined when Carlos pulled away slightly but smiled when his boyfriend kissed his forehead. They gazed into one another’s eyes until Carlos closed the gap between them and gently kissed Lando. He had missed this, the physical contact, the kissing. He tightened his grip on Lando’s waist as the kiss deepened. When they ran out of breath, Lando was panting and Carlos smirked at him.

“Do you want to take this to the bedroom?”

He didn’t wait for an answer and dragged Lando up to the bedroom, slamming the door behind them. 

Carlos almost collapsed onto Lando as soon as he came. Lando was trying to get his breath back, eyes closed as he smiled. Carlos huffed as he pulled out of Lando to lie down next to the young Brit. Lando opened his eyes and turned to look at him. Carlos was panting and Lando laughed as he moved to lie on top of his boyfriend.

“Up for another round?” Asked Lando, curiously.

Carlos chuckled.

“Well, I have missed you.” 

He ran a hand over Lando’s back as they gazed into each other’s eyes. 

“Let’s do it.” Whispered Carlos.

Lando leaned down to close the gap and moaned into the kiss as Carlos touched him. 

It wasn’t long before it was Lando’s turn to collapse on top of his boyfriend. He barely had time to wince as Carlos pulled out of him or question his movement as the Spaniard left the bed. He barely acknowledged Carlos cleaning him up or discarding the tissues. Carlos climbed into bed and Lando slowly moved onto his side so that Carlos could lie behind him. The Spaniard wrapped his arms around Lando and laced their fingers together. 

“I missed this.” Said Carlos, softly.

Lando hummed.

“Me too.”

They fell into a deep sleep and when Lando woke up the following morning, he was startled by the warm pair of arms that were holding him. It took him a minute to realise that it was really Carlos who was sleeping behind him. He had been counting this moment down for months and still, he couldn’t believe that Carlos was finally back. He slowly moved in Carlos’ arms, the Spaniard still asleep even with Lando turning. The young Brit stroked Carlos’ cheek and smiled when his boyfriend frowned before slowly opening his eyes.

“Morning.”

Carlos smiled at Lando before he tightened his grip. Lando said nothing and gently kissed Carlos. When they pulled apart, Lando shook his head fondly as Carlos stared at him sleepily.

“Let’s go and get some breakfast.” Suggested Lando.

Carlos groaned and shook his head.

“No, just five more minutes.”

Lando sighed and cuddled into Carlos’ chest.

“Fine.”

Carlos smiled and ran his fingers through Lando’s hair.

“I still can’t believe you cut it.” He murmured.

“Shut up.” Lando shot back.

Carlos chuckled.

“It will grow back.” Insisted Lando.

Carlos snorted.

“Yeah, eventually.”

Lando didn’t respond as he kissed Carlos’ cheek.

“Let’s just stay in bed all day.”

Lando smiled.

The couple enjoyed their day of karting a few days later. Carlos was jealous that his boyfriend had been out and insisted that they needed to go karting together. Lando was just happy to spend the day with his Spaniard.

Carlos spent most of June with Lando, staying at his flat and spending time with him when they weren’t at the McLaren factory. The days were spent training and catching up on different documentaries and films on rainy days. 

It wasn’t long before the season was about to kick off again as Lando was busy packing his luggage ahead of the first of many triple headers. He smiled to himself as Carlos insisted on helping him. He let Carlos kiss his cheek later on when the Spaniard had to go back to his own flat to grab clothes. 

The night before they were due to fly out to Austria, Lando was cuddled up on Carlos’ chest. They knew that they weren’t going to be sharing rooms in hotels during race weekends and so they had to make the most of their last night together. Lando knew it shouldn’t be an issue considering they had spent around three months apart but he was dreading it. Carlos had told Lando that they would still be spending time with each other and Lando was all too aware that he would have to treasure the time before Carlos left to go to Ferrari. 

As Carlos fell asleep, Lando gently kissed his jaw, thinking about how this season would work out. 

Things were going to be different in the paddock but Lando knew that at the end of the day, he had Carlos there supporting him and he would support his boyfriend too.


End file.
